


Your Lips Drip Nectar

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Neville's new greenhouse has unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips Drip Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> Author/Artist LJ Name: kitty_fic  
> Prompter: icmezzo  
> Prompt Number: 89  
> Title: Your Lips Drip Nectar  
> Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
> Summary: A trip to Neville's new greenhouse has unexpected results.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Warning(s): tentacle penetration, sex pollen, dubcon due to sex under the influence of magic  
> Epilogue compliant? not in the slightest... it's set post-war, but nothing in the story is implied from anything we know of actual epilogue canon....  
> Word Count: ~ 3,800  
> Author's Notes: Thank you to the lovely and patient mods for their immense understanding! Your patience could fill the outer-reaching parts of the universe. Thanks to V and D for the betas! <3 To the lovely prompter, thank you for the inspiration! I loved your prompt! I just hope it falls somewhere along the lines of what you had envisioned! <3

Harry pushes the door of the greenhouse open and steps inside. He looks around the rows of plants in search of Neville, finally spotting his friend near the back. He makes his way through the maze of plants, waving when Neville looks up.  
  
"Hey Harry. You're early," Neville says, brandishing a spade and a smile. "Glad you could make it."  
  
"Hey," Harry returns as he dodges a particularly forboding looking shrub that blocks his path. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it. It's not everyday that you have a grand opening after all." Harry grins as he steps over another potted plant.  
  
"I don't know how grand it will be," Neville shrugs. "It's not much... but it's mine, and I do have big plans for it."  
  
"It all looks great," Harry reassures him. "And from what I've heard, you've already managed to grow several rare plants. They say that your green thumb has your colleagues green with envy."  
  
"Yeah," Neville blushes. He turns, motioning to the row of plants on their left. His demeanour changes to one of excitement and pride. "Let me show you my newest achievement." He put his tools down and starts in the direction he indicated and Harry follows.  
  
"They're amazing!" Neville gushes. "I've never seen anything like it. I read about them in a Herbology periodical and I knew that I had to try to grow them. I honestly never imagined I'd have such success." He comes to a stop in front of a plant that looks like nothing more than a common house plant to Harry's undiscerning eye.  
  
"It's such an advancement in the field of Herbology. It could very well change the way the wizarding world thinks of plants. They're even saying it could have an effect on the magic of wand-making. Not to mention the uses for new and existing potions." Neville beams.  
  
Neville reaches out to touch a vine and it wriggles under his fingers. "Here, give it a feel," he says. "It's soft, almost velvety and if you look closely you can see that the flowers are just starting to sprout. I'm still studying all of the possible uses, but what I've discovered so far is completely fascinating." He sounds awe-struck.  
  
Harry stretches his arm out to touch the nearest leaf. His fingers barely make contact before the vine moves to wrap around his wrist.  
  
"There's so much possibility here, if I can just get it to grow large enough. Unfortunately it's not yet reacted favorably to any of the things I've tried to increase its size. It's a work in progress, but I have some more ideas that I plan to experiment with."  
  
"Looks like it likes you," Neville laughs. "Here, try this one. It's just a sproutling." He holds out a much smaller version of the plant for Harry to take. "Careful. They're fragile and quite volatile at this stage."  
  
Harry shakes off the vine and holds his hands open, cradling the small bulb that Neville places there. He peers closer. Suddenly the tiny plant in Harry's hand begins to grow. The vines stretch and lengthen under his touch until it is at least twice the size it had been and a few tiny new buds start to appear. "You're right. I've never seen flowers like these before."  
  
"Wow," Neville gasps. "I've never seen it do that before. It really  _does_  like you."  
  
"There you are, Longbottom! Where is this miracle plant you owled me about then?" A new voice sounds behind them.  
  
Harry is so engrossed in the plant, he doesn't realize anyone else is there, let alone come up behind him. His Auror training kicks in instinctively, albeit belatedly. He reaches for his wand, the small flower in his hands forgotten and dropped in his haste.  
  
Harry grabs his wand and whirls around, coming face to face with Draco Malfoy. "Bloody hell, Dr-- Malfoy! Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on an Auror?" Harry lowers his wand once more upon seeing that there is no threat. "I could have hexed you.”  
  
"Fuck's sake, Potter." Draco raises one pointy brow. "You need to get a grip. It's just me. Surely you've heard that I'm no threat to the Wizarding World." He reaches out and gingerly pushes Harry's wand down with two fingers. "At least not anymore." He winks as he side-steps around him.  
  
"Looks like someone needs a vacation," Draco mock-whispers to Neville, thumbing over his shoulder in Harry's direction. "Now, about this plant? Like I said in my owl- I won't believe it until I see it for myself."  
  
"Hey, Malfoy." Neville speaks up. "Yes, it's right here. I was just telling Harry about it."  
  
Harry puts his wand back into its holster. "Sorry about that, Malfoy. I... you just surprised me."  
  
"I think you'll be particularly interested in the potential uses for potions." Neville continues. "That aspect alone is mind-boggling." He glances at Harry's hands in search of the plant before his eyes drift down to the floor of the greenhouse instead.  
  
"Sorry about the plant Nev. I wasn't expecting anyone to..." Trying to apologise is a lost cause, as neither of them are paying him any attention any longer. “Never mind." Harry rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
Draco's back is turned to Harry and he drops to his knees, next to the plant. "Is this it then?" Draco asks, his voice full of awe as he scoops it up.  
  
Spotting the bulb on the ground, Neville's face falls, but instead of leaning down with Draco to retrieve it, he takes a step back. "Malfoy... wait," Neville calls out.  
  
Suddenly, the tiny plant explodes in a thick cloud of pollen. Harry rushes forward to Draco's side, coughing as he breathes in the fine powdery substance. He tries to cover his face with his arm, but it's too late. His eyes water and his throat constricts. He swallows once and attempts to breathe in through his nose in an effort to stop coughing, but it sets him him to sneezing instead. He gasps for breath, but only manages to suck in more of the contaminated air.  
  
When he is finally able to stop sneezing, Harry looks around. Draco is in a similar state, crouched down on the floor, but when he looks up, he sees Neville backing slowly away. He appears to be in a state of shock, but is otherwise unaffected-- protected by a clear air bubble around his head.  
  
"I think you're going to need some privacy," Neville mumbles as he backs up another step.  
  
Harry doesn't quite understand what that's supposed to mean.  
  
"Sorry. I...um... it really can't be helped now. The plant's effects... um.... at that dose, the pollen can have a rather intense... <;i>intimate effect. It's rarely seen in such quantities, but..." His face turns a bright shade of red. "You'll see soon enough, but I should really be going. I think you'll find it's rather immediate."  
  
"What are you on about Neville?" Harry gasps, still struggling for breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. Just try to make the best of it, okay. I'll... I'll um... be back later. And I'll call Hermione... to start researching any long term side-effects right away of course." Neville babbles even as he turns and darts out of the greenhouse as quickly as he can.  
  
Draco cups the fallen flower in his hands and Harry watches as a small vine wraps itself around his slender wrist. Harry looks from the flower in Draco's hands up to his face. His expression mirrors Harry's own feeling of surprise. "Wha-What just happened?"  
  
"We've been exposed to the pollen..." Draco says.  
  
"Exposed? What does that mean? Is it dangerous?" Harry can hear his heart beating in his chest. He feels strange. He's itchy from the inside out and his head feels fuzzy. He tries to remember what Neville said, but he can't focus- can't think properly. His attention is focused completely on Draco. When he looks at him, he starts to see things he's never noticed before. Draco's blond hair shines white-gold, glittering as the light bounces off of it and his skin is perfectly smooth. Harry has the sudden and uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch.  
  
"Pollen," Draco's tongue darts out, licking the fine powder from his lips.  
  
Harry leans closer, reaching out to touch the flower, his fingers drawn to the skin of Draco's wrist instead. "Neville said he would be back? So, not fatal then?"  
  
"Oh yeah, we've definitely been exposed. I'm already starting to feel the effects. Aren't you?" Draco's eyes drop closed. "In large amounts, the pollen can be considered an aphrodisiac. I don't know much about this plant, but from what I've read in a recent Potions periodical... if it does what I think, this could get interesting really quickly."  
  
Harry's fingers dance along Draco's soft skin even as his eyes follow Draco's tongue as it slides out to wet his lips once more.  
  
Reluctantly, he tears his gaze away from Draco's mouth, sparing a quick glance for the plant. The small vines expand, seemingly coming from all directions. They tangle around their entwined hands and tiny flowers pop open, releasing more pollen into the air in miniscule amounts. Another puff of pollen floats up. It smells honey-sweet and Harry wants to lean forward and lick the powder from Draco's lips like candy.  
  
He crawls forward, closing the distance between them even as the thin vine twists it's way further up his arm. Draco's skin feels soft and warm, familiar yet new, and the sensation sends a shiver down Harry's spine. The tiny flowers are crushed between them as he drags Draco closer. More tendrils wrap around their bodies, tying them together.  
  
Harry leans forward for a kiss, his tongue darts out to tease Draco's bottom lip, and he moans when he feels Draco's tongue slide against his own. One arm wraps around Draco's waist, both for balance and to tug him closer as the fingers of his other hand slide together with Draco's. The vines of the plant continue up their arms, wrapping loosely around them, binding them together. He longs to reach out and touch Draco's hair, but the vines twisting around them, impedes his movement.  
  
Draco has managed to get a hand up under Harry’s shirt and his hand on his chest is electrifying. Harry wants more skin on skin contact. With his arm wrapped around Malfoy's middle, Harry bunches his fist in the back of Draco's robes tugging impatiently.  
  
Harry breaks the kiss, but refuses to move too far. The vines loosen and he is able to move both of his hands to Draco's front. Still entwined by the vines, Draco's hand is pulled along.  
  
Harry tries to turn his head to capture Draco's mouth again, but he's already working his way down Harry's neck. Harry changes his focus, clawing at Draco's robes, he sucks in a harsh breath and says, "Off. Need this gone. Have to touch you."  
  
Yanking at Draco’s robe, he finally managing to get his hand inside. His fingers caress Draco's ribs but that small touch of skin isn't nearly enough. He tugs harder, popping one or two buttons off in his haste to drag it down Draco's bare shoulders.  
  
Draco shrugs his shoulders, and his robes pool at his waist, leaving and his top half bare. He tugs and clutches at Harry's Auror uniform with just as much vigour, getting nowhere as with the plant interfering.  
  
Harry can't think straight. He knows he is under the influence of the plant. He feels magic-drunk but he can'’t be bothered to care. His hands slide over Draco, touching as much skin as he can manage, wanting even more. It's both too much and not enough at the same time.  
  
He finally finds Draco's lips again but Draco pulls away. Harry tries to follow, but the vines slowly unwrap them allowing Draco to strip off the rest of his robes. Harry follows his lead, quickly sliding out of his own clothes. He's barely kicked his trousers off before Draco is naked and on him again, crawling onto Harry's lap, straddling his hips, bare arse resting on Harry's thighs.  
  
Harry's hands grip Draco's waist, sliding down over his arse, squeezing two handfuls. His skin is soft, supple, and smooth. He nuzzles at Draco's neck, kissing a path down from his ear to his chest and his hand slides back up and over Draco's ribs until his thumb flicks over a nipple. Harry feels it harden under his touch and he tugs Draco up onto his knees until he can reach with his mouth. He licks a broad stripe across it, feeling it harden even more under his tongue.  
  
Draco's back arches and Harry's arms wrap tighter around him, holding him in place as he laves the nub with his tongue and peppers his chest with kisses. Draco sinks down again, arse sliding against Harry's legs, rutting, rubbing against him, pressing their groins together.  
  
Harry feels too hot, and desperate. A vine winds its way up his calf, but he can't be bothered to care, not when Draco is in his lap, moving like he is. He can still taste the plant's sugary flavor and he licks his lips. It's unsatisfying so instead he leans forward to lick Draco's. Draco takes it as an invitation and his tongue slides inside Harry's mouth and Harry opens wider, allowing him entrance.  
  
Harry's hands travel up Draco's back, tracing the ridges of his spine until his fingers tangle in Draco's soft hair. Draco thrusts his hips forward again, rubbing their cocks together and Harry shifts up, meeting him thrust for thrust. Harry gasps when a vine works it's way between them, twisting its way around both their cocks, stroking them at the same time.  
  
Another vine twists its way between his legs, nudging between his cheeks. It's an awkward angle and Harry thinks it shouldn't even be possible to reach, but somehow it does. It pushes its way against his hole and he clenches harder, refusing it entrance, but it's useless. The plant is secretes some kind of lubrication and it slips easily inside him. He bites down on a cry as it strokes over his prostate.  
  
Harry can tell when the vines breach Draco as well. The  _'ooh'_  sound he makes can't be mistaken for anything other than pleasure. He knows when hits Draco’s sweet spot by the way he shudders in Harry's arms.  
  
Draco writhes in his lap as he falls forward, pressing his face to the curve of Harry's neck alternating between pressing back against the vine and thrusting his cock forward against Harry's as he licks at the place where Harry's neck meets his shoulder.  
  
The vine inside Harry presses against his prostate with continuous pulsing vibrations and he cants his hips forward to meet Draco's thrusts.  
  
"Oh!" Harry gasps, surprised. "Is that what it always feels like?" He knows penetration can be pleasurable. He has taken advantage of that fact with his partners often enough, but he's never tried it himself. Now, with the tentacle stimulating him, he can't help his curiosity.  
  
A flower tickles his cheek and the sweet scent around them increases. Harry breathes in deeply, closing his eyes. In the back of his mind he remembers that this isn't natural. He knows he should be worried, but Draco's obviously enjoying himself. A haze of pleasure washes over him in waves and Harry lets go, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation. His hands trace the well-learned path down Draco's back, his fingers delving between Draco's cheeks, wanting to feel the place where the plant is wiggling inside him.  
  
Draco is stretched around the widest part of the tentacle as it fucks him. It's slick, warm and dripping wet where it slides in and out of Draco. At the touch of Harry's fingers, it slides out, leaving only the thinnest part inside. Harry runs his fingers around Draco's rim, feeling his hole gaping around the smaller tendril, clenching at the loss.  
  
Draco whimpers as Harry's finger slides easily inside taking up the space alongside the slender vine. "More. Potter. Please," Draco gasps out. "I need more." Draco reaches back to touch himself.  
  
He attempts to press a finger of his own inside as well, but Harry swats Draco's hand away and presses in a second finger of his own.  
  
"Please. I need you to fuck me." Draco lifts his hips attem[ting to fuck himself on Harry's fingers. Draco's hole clenches greedily around Harry's fingers and Harry's cock twitches in jealousy.  
  
“Mmm, want to bury my cock deep inside you... fill you up..." He slides his fingers out and the vine follows. "Budge off and turn around, will you?" He gives Draco a small shove in the direction he wants him to go. The vines wrapped around them loosen, thankfully letting them move into the new position. It's like the plant knows what's about to happen and is more than happy to allow it. Harry's more than grateful for the cooperation as Draco climbs off of him, kneeling on all fours, presenting his arse in the air, open and waiting for Harry to take.  
  
Harry crawls to his knees behind Draco. He palms his soft cheeks, pulling them apart, opening him up to Harry's greedy gaze. Another vine moves into place, pressing into Draco again, sliding deep until he's stretched tight around it.  
  
Harry's cock twitches impatiently and he can't wait much longer to bury himself in Draco's heat. Harry watches the vine as it moves inside, thrusting deep. Draco's back arches and he whimpers, bending down to rest his forehead on his arms. Harry runs his hands up the curve of Draco's spine, soothing him.  
  
He fingers the stretched rim of Draco's hole with his other hand as he moves closer, getting into position behind Draco, desperate to fuck him. The vine thankfully slides away again to make room for him, worming its way down between Draco's legs to wrap around his cock instead.  
  
Draco lifts his head to look over his shoulder at Harry, shooting him a cheeky grin. "Are you going to fuck me, Potter? Or are you just going to think about it?"  
  
Draco's wiggles his arse, pushing back at Harry. Harry shakes his head and swats Draco on the arse. He grips Draco's hips, man-handling him back into position. He's still glistening wet from the plant's secretions and with one torturously slow push, Harry slides inside, watching as his cock is swallowed by Draco's body.  
  
He starts slow, building up his speed as his hips rock faster and his cock slides deeper on each thrust until he's buried as deep as he can go.  
  
The added intensity of plant's aphrodisiac has him on edge already and he knows he won't last long. He grips Draco's hips, pulling him backward with each push forward of his hips, his orgasm getting closer with each thrust.  
  
Another vine winds it's way up Harry's thigh and slides between his cheeks again. The tentacle prods at his hole and slides just the tip in. He feels it wiggling inside him, touching- stimulating that place again and it's just the extra push he needs to shove him over the edge. Harry arches as he comes, spilling his seed inside Draco, slicking Draco's passage even more.  
  
He thrusts a few more times, Draco's rim fluttering around him, loose and wet. He slides his hand down, reaching around to Draco's cock, but the tentacle is already there wrapped around Draco's length. At Harry's slightest touch, Draco loses control, ropes of come spilling over Harry's hand as he strokes him.  
  
Harry falls forward, draping himself over Draco's back, arms wrapping around his waist, nuzzling his neck.  
  
Draco wiggles under him. "Too heavy. Get off, you big lump." Draco grumps, collapsing under Harry's weight.  
  
Harry rolls off, falling to the side and Draco turns towards him, propping his head on one elbow to look at Harry.  
  
Glancing around for the plant, Harry spots it to his right. It's since shrunk and coiled in on itself, back to a quarter of the size it had grown, but still considerably larger than its original size. It's quiet and still now, looking rather innocent considering how it had debauched them both only moments before.  
  
Harry reaches the short distance between him and Draco. He can feel the drug like effects of the plant slipping away, leaving only a small trace of euphoria that could be contributed to post-orgasmic bliss. He strokes Draco's skin, over his hip, up his side and down again. He can't stop himself from touching. Draco's soft skin is addicting.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were coming to Neville's Grand Opening today," Harry says.  
  
"I wasn't aware that I had to keep you informed of my whereabouts at all times, Potter," Draco answers as his fingers reach out to tangle in Harry's hair, tugging gently, encouraging him closer.  
  
Harry shoots him a half-hearted glare. "You know what I meant." Harry rolls over on top of Draco, laying his body flat over him, chest to chest, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Of course I do," Draco smirks. "But it's so much more fun to pretend that I don't."  
  
"Git," Harry whispers, leaning down to nuzzle the side of Draco's neck.  
  
"You know," Draco says, turning his head.  
  
Harry takes advantage of the position to place soft kisses along Draco’s collarbone.  
  
"I'm sure there's a lesson to be learned from all of this. I just can't figure out what it is." Draco continues.  
  
"I'll tell you what I learned," Harry says, mouth moving up to press behind Draco's ear. "I learned that I don't want to hide what we have anymore." He licks at the sensitive spot he knows is there. "I think we should tell our friends about us. It will be hard to hide after this. I imagine they'll be on their way back here sooner rather than later."  
  
"Well, we can tell them that it was definitely an interesting way to spend an afternoon."  
  
"Yeah,” Harry laughs. “That's one way to put it. It was certainly kinkier than anything we've ever tried before."  
  
"And that's saying something." Draco says, trying to hide his smile. He taps a finger to his mouth thoughtfully and arches his neck, to give Harry better access.  
  
"Once the truth is out, do you think Neville will let you take that plant home for further experimentation?"  
  
"You're such a prat." Harry laughs. "Remind me, what do I see in you?"  
  
"Do you really need another demonstration so soon? "Draco asks, tugging Harry’s hair, pulling him up for a kiss.  
  
"Mmm," Harry mumbles against Draco's lips before breaking the kiss. "Oh yeah, I remember now."

 

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/127727.html) (or comment below or in both places!)


End file.
